Be There
by Melissa Samuelsen
Summary: Number two of four songs based stories. This one is based off of "Be there" by Howie day. For some reason I keep making Kid a cheater. But he's a good guy I promise! It just fits the song. I'll make him a good boy in the next one.


7 am. The alarm should be going off. But the bedroom is silent. I sat up and looked to my left where the blaring reminder to wake up should be. It was quiet.

"Crona?" I asked looking at the perfectly made side of the bed where my lover should be. "It's not even sunrise. And you're gone?" I sighed, crossing my legs in front of me and looking out the window. "I guess I should have seen this coming. Come on Kid, everyone knows how this old story ends." My hands clenched and I looked down at them. It seemed as though my heart was going to beat out of my chest it was going so fast. Yet my body was cold. I didn't want to lose Crona, the only person I've ever loved.

I sat there for a while, watching as the sun rose and brought bright rays of light across the bed. _Moping isn't going to help. Get up and do something! _"Like what? Go after him? That isn't going to change anything."

The cell phone on my left began to shriek at me. It was Soul. "I don't want to talk to you. Sorry." I lifted a pillow and covered the phone with it. A few moments later it rang again. Man was he being persistent.

"Yea?" I answered, trying to muster as much enthusiasm as I could.

"Kid. Hey man. What's up?"

"Well . . . trying to get the motivation to get out of bed."

"Rough night?"

"You could say that."

"Black*Star and I are going out tonight, you should come along."

"I don't know." I paused and looked over to where the pink haired boy used to sleep. "Not really in the mood."

"All the more reason to come with us. It'll help perk your spirits."

"Drink my conscious away?" I chuckled. "Doesn't sound too bad."

"That's the spirit. Nine o'clock at your place?"

"Sure why not."

We went downtown to the new club that Joe opened. It was a mixture of a bar and a coffee house. Weird concept if you ask me. Black*Star ordered me a drink and I leaned against the bar slowly nursing it. I sighed heavily.

"Well don't have to much fun tonight man." Soul laughed, patting me on the shoulder.

"Sorry. I told you I wasn't in the mood to go out."

"It sucks that Crona left. But you shouldn't be so down on yourself. Someone else will come along. You're Lord Death's son! How long can a guy like you be single?"

"But I don't want someone else." I sighed again and laid my head on the cold wood next to my half full drink.

"Then you shouldn't have messed things up!" My chair was kicked out from underneath me. "Crona deserves better then a stuck up rich boy!"

"The hell?" I got to my feet, ready to swing at whom ever had the nerve to knock me to the ground. "Tsubaki? What are you doing."

"He's a mess! Maka and I have been trying for hours to calm him down. You really did a number this time Kid."

"Crona is at Maka's?" I threw my jacket on and bee lined it to the door.

"Where is he going?" Soul asked. "Man this not cool."

The taxi drive across town seemed to take ages. Anxiety began to set in. What if he didn't want to see me, what if he didn't listen to what I had to say, what if all of this was for nothing. Would I be able to get him to come with me? Or was this . . . was this the end.

Maka's apartment came into view. I paid the driver and walked slowly up to her door. With a loud sigh I knocked.

"He doesn't want to see you."

"Please Crona." I called passed the pigtailed girl that stood in the doorway. "Just hear me out."

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear."

"I beg of you. Just talk to me. For five minutes."

Maka moved slightly, allowing me into the living room. I sat on the floor opposite the man I loved. He stood there, hands on his hips, glaring down at me. "Well. . . talk."

"Why did you leave? Just like that. You walked out without saying a word."

"Come on Kid, you've had to see this coming."

"No. I honestly have no idea."

"I came home last night and what did I find. Two dishes in the sink. Who was over Kid? Black*Star and Soul were both working."

"Crona . . .I . . ."

"And that's not all. When you go out with the guys you come home drunk! And you treat me like an object. You yell at me, throw things. I know how you are Kid. Don't you think I know how you act on your own?"

I sat there silent.

"Your cell phone. Who are all those girls?" He crossed his arms. "Friends of yours?"

"I can't give you an explanation that you won't think is an excuse."

"The almighty Kid has nothing to say. Guess you aren't as superior then you make yourself out to be." He paused, tears beginning to swell in his eyes. "If you want to be with me then you have to act like it. Be there for me, with me. You can't have me and treat me like I'm beneath you, or run around town chasing all these other people." He turned away from me, arms still crossed over his chest. "Just leave Kid."

"No." I stood and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close to me. Crona was crying, and it was my fault. The smile on his face, the one that lights up my world, was gone. I took that from him. I took his happiness away. "I've done things I regret. I've messed up the best thing to ever happen to me. I can spend the rest of my life apologizing for my mistakes and it will never be enough. Crona, I love you." I leaned onto his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I'm nothing without you. You are perfection cleverly disguised as a person. You're a cool breeze in the setting sun; New Years, the 4th, wrapped into one. If I lose you now, I don't know what I will do. You make me want to be a better man, someone that you could look up to."

"Kid. . ."

"Please, just give me another chance."

7 am. The alarm should be going off. But the bedroom is silent. I sat up and looked to my left where the blaring reminder to wake up should be. It was quiet.

"Crona?" The man that I loved lay beside me, breathing softly. A smiled spread across my face as I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face against his back. If there were a heaven on earth, this was it. And never again would I do something foolish enough to jeopardize his happiness.


End file.
